Unspoken
by JanaDKatic
Summary: When Richard Castle has been hurt on a Book Tour in Seattle, he goes into coma, from which he maybe never wakes up. Kate, his current girlfriend, stays by his side until the very end. Addison, her sister, comforts her with everything that comes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N  
**

**Hey Guys!  
**

**Firstly, I need to apologize for some grammar&tenses mistakes. You know, I am German, so English isn't my mother language ;)  
Secondly, I hope you like my Grey's Anatomy&Castle crossover. It's my first crossover&my second English fanfiction.  
**

**Age Guide:  
Addison: 34; Kate: 32; Alex: 33; Castle:39; Alexis: 18; Martha: 60  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A cold gust of wind toyed with her hair, as she stood in front of the Seattle Grace Hospital. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and wished that all was a dream. That she would wake up any minute, and all of this wasn't true. That he was alright. That he hasn't fallen into a coma. No, he couldn't.

He couldn't be in coma. Not here. Not in a city, not a city who wasn't home.

She needed him awake. She needed him back.

As she entered the hospital, she wanted to run away, but she knew when she would, her relationship would be over. He needed her. She needed him. She just couldn't run away. She simply couldn't.

When she entered the elevator, a tear escaped her way down her cheek. She wiped this specific tear away, rudely.

An Intern entered _her _elevator. She chuckled at her own thought.

Her elevator. Right. Like she owned this specific elevator. She shaked her head.

The elevator stopped and she walked right to the nurse station, where she spotted the one person she hoped to find.

"Excuse me", she approached the young Doctor, "But where can I find Doctor Montgomery?"

He looked up and she smiled. She knew him from the Stories which she had gotten told.

"You are?"

"Beckett. Katherine Beckett."

He offered her his hand, which she gratefully shook.

"I'm-"

"Alex Karev, I know."

He looked at her puzzled and she laughed.

"Your name tag", Kate winked at him and he grinned.

"So, where can I find Doctor Montgomery?"

"In the cafeteria I suppose. She usually eats at this time", Alex told her, while he filled out a formula.

"Thank you, Doctor Karev."

"You're Welcome."

* * *

As Kate entered the cafeteria, she saw a bunch of people. Doctors, civilians like her, children. But Addison was nowhere to be found. Slowly she walked around in the cafeteria, looking for her. But Kate simply couldn't find her.

"Can I help you? ", a very familiar voices appeared behind her. Kate jumped and turned around.

"Don't do that again!", she hissed, but then her lips formed a huge smile and she hugged Addison, who gratefully hugged her back.

"God, I missed you Adds", Kate didn't want to let go off her, until she was softly shoved away.

"I missed you too, Katie-Bug. How have you been?", Addison squeezed Kate's Hand with a smile.

"I'm... okay, I guess?", she answered innocently.

"Why are you here? There must be a reason, Katie. Why are you here, in Seattle? Far away from home."

"Rick, he is here. He... he had a book signing and then he", a sobbed escaped her throat", he got into a car crash. He is here. In this hospital. He needs to wake up again, Addie. I can't lose him. He is all I have. He pulled me out of the dark place after Mom... died. I can't lose him!"

Addison pulled Kate into a hug.

"He's going to be okay, sweetie. He is going to be okay."

* * *

**A/N**

End of the first Chapter. Please tell me_ honest_ what _you_ think! :)  
**Positive&negative FEEDBACK is VERY welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
**

Hey Guys!  
So, even when I didn't got any reviews yet, I hope one day I'll get some ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After Kate had calmed down, Addison and her decided to sit on a table to catch up.

"Tell me, Addie, anything new in your love life?", Kate asked her smirking.

Addison laughed and leaned back, "You know, Kate, your love life seems to be more interesting. Why don't you tell me, how you and Castle finally got your act together. After what.. four years?"

"Oh, shut up! We kinda... talked."

"Talked, uh huh. That's why you are blushing, right? Because you _talked_."

"We did talk!", Kate protest, even when it seemed childish, she didn't care. She was talking with her big sister and when you are with your sister, you act childish. It's like a law.

"Oh please! I bet you did more than talking! Tell me _every_ detail. _Now_!", Addison demanded.

"I can't, Addie. You only want me to blush, don't ya?"

"Why would you think that?", Addison giggled, but suddenly stopped, when she saw someone coming to their table.

Kate followed Addison's gaze and smirked.

Doctor Alex Karev, the hot Intern, had his eyes only on Addison.

"Doctor Montgomery, Ms. Beckett."

Kate nodded grinning like a fool. She saw the tension between this Alex and her sister.

"What can I do for you, Doctor Karev?", Addison asked smiling.

"I, uhm, just wanted to ask if I can sit with you?", he urged sheepishly.

Kate nodded,"Sure, why not? It's not like we bite, right, Addie?"

"Right."

Alex smiled and took a seat beside Addison, what earned her a specific type of a Katherine Beckett look.

"Doctor Karev, right?", asked Kate smiling, while she took a sip from her water. Alex nodded. "Tell me, Karev, what is going on with you and my sister?"

Alex looked slightly shocked,"I'm sorry?"

"I think you heared me. Addie here is kinda refusing to tell me, what the hell is going on with you two."

"There is nothing going on, Ms. Beckett. Doctor Montgomery is my superior and I don't want to be another Intern sleeping with the boss."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "So, there a are more?"

"Kate, Al- Karevs and my partnership is strictly professional, okay? And I'm not going down the road and sleep with the help, okay?"

Kate noticed her sisters tongue slip, but said nothing. Addison could tell her lots of fairytales, but she wouldn't believe them.

"Okay."

Addison smiled,"Sister, your turn. How did you and Castle got together?"

Kate sighed. She closed her eyes before she spoke, "Rick and I. We had a fight. He had his fingers in Mums... case. He hid informations from me, because he didn't want to get me killed. He had no right to do this. But he did anyway. So, we had a fight. I told him, that I couldn't trust him anymore and he asked me to stop. When I didn't, he said we were over and left my apartment.

The next day, I had a fight with my shooter on the roof top of a Hotel and I hung on the building, any minute to fall down and die. You know when they tell you, that you see your life flashback in front of your eyes when you die? Didn't had it. I only saw him. My Job wasn't important. Mums case wasn't important. He mattered. I called his name, and i really thought, Rick answered me, but it was Ryan, with Gates. She actually suspended me, but I quit instead. The next thing, I sat in the rain, and thought of Rick and me. Then something inside me did a decision I never thought I would make.

I knocked on his door, he asked me what I wanted and I told him, I wanted him. Then I kissed Rick and he asked me what happened. Yeah, when he knew what happened, we had amazing sex. And it wasn't only sex, it was love. We made love."

Kate blushed entirely, but smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Katie, I am so happy for you!", Addison squealed and hugged her sister tight.

"Thanks", Kate laughed and looked at Alex, who's eyes were watching Addison and what she saw, made her smile more.

She saw _love_.

* * *

**A/N**

**Positive&Negative Feedback is _very_ welcome! (:  
**

**x Jana  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
Thank you two so much for your reviews!  
Here is a new chapter, and a pretty long one too!**

Hopefully you will like it&I'm sorry for mistakes! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly a pager went off. Alex looked down, locked eyes with Addison, who looked horrified.

"What's going on?", asked Kate with big eyes. She is scared like hell.

Addison took her sister hand:"Katie, you need to stay behind. Do you hear me? You _need_ to _stay_ _behind_. No matter what is going to happened. You can't go back into the dark place, do you hear me?"

Kate swallowed hard, but nodded.

"I'll go with you. Alexis and Martha are coming soon and I need to be with them. Dad is on his way too. He said, he can't let me go through this alone.. again."

Addison nodded. She looked at Alex, who stood already and was on his way to Castles room.

* * *

When the 'trio' arrived, tons of Doctors and nurses where already in Ricks room. Kate stood, as promised, behind. When she saw, that they are using the defibrillator, tears streamed down her cheeks. He couldn't die. He simply couldn't.

"Kate!", she heard how someone yell her name. The moment she turned around, Alexis throw herself at Kate and sobbed.

Kate hold her tight and rubbed slow circles on Alexis back.

"He is alright... at least for now. His heart stopped beating a few seconds, but they got him back", Kate told Alexis truthfully. The young girl nodded, but didn't let go of Kate.

"Thank you for not going away or promising me, that he is going to be alright."

"Alexis, you know, that I love you and I only tell you the truth, because I didn't liked it when I was your age and people promised me stuff, they couldn't promise. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Thank you for being there."

"Always."

Both women smiled. Kate kissed Alexis forehead, what made the girl snuggle more into Kate.

"I love you too, Kate", Alexis whispered,"And I am happy that Dad is your one and done."

"Me too, honey, me too."

* * *

A few minutes passed, until Addison came out of the room. She smiled when she saw Kate and a young red head woman.

"Is this her daughter?"

Startled Addison turned around and looked into Alex brown eyes.

"No. Kate doesn't have a daughter, but when I see her with Alexis, Richard Castles Daughter, I think, she wants Alexis to be hers. Kate would make a wonderful mother. She already is."

"I thought she didn't had a daughter", Alex smirked at her. His hand touched her back, what made her shiver.

"Not a biological one, Alex", Addison smiled. She had the urge feeling to kiss him, but it wasn't the right time, neither the right location and neither of them had admitted the feeling they had for each other.

"Addison...", he started, but was cut off, when Mark came around the corner. Slowly he took a few steps away.

Addison looked at him questioningly. She missed his touch on her back. His aftershave. His warmth.

When she noticed Mark, she got her answer.

Before Alex walked towards Kate and Alexis, he whispered Addison something in her ear, what startled her. She never expected this from him.

A small smile appeared on her face, what didn't go unnoticed by Mark, who made his way towards her.

"What did Karev whisper in your ear?", he asked curiously.

"Not your concern, Mark. If you excuse me, I need to talk to my sister", and with that, she walked past him.

* * *

"So, he is going to be okay?", Alexis asked Alex.

"I can't tell you that for sure, but he is okay. Still, your father is in coma, but we don't give the hope up, that he is going to be awake. Even when the chance is very low, we have hope."

Alexis nodded, clinging at Kate.

Addison appeared behind Alex, and smiled at Alexis.

"Alexis, I'm Addison. Your mothers sister."

"Well, Kate isn't...", Alexis started, but trailed off, when she saw Addison's look.

"I know, that she isn't your biological mom, but you see her as your mom, don't you?"

Alexis nodded.

Kate smiled and hugged the girl besides her closely.

"Can I steal her for a moment? Alex - I mean, Doctor Karev will stay with you, when this is alright with you?"

"Sure, sure. But, don't go away to long, please?", the last sentence was directed at Kate.

"Of course, sweetie", Kate promised her, took her sisters elbow and escorted her away from the nurse station.

* * *

When they both approached a One-Call-Room, Kate sat on the bed and started to cry.

Addison sat beside her sister and pulled her close.

"Honey, he will be okay."

"You don't know that for sure! You just can assume!

"I know. Still, you need to look positive, Katie-Bug. He didn't want you to go back into the dark place and you know it."

Kate looked at her sister and smiled lightly.

"So, what is going on with you and Alex Karev?", Kate asked changing the theme.

Addison laughed and groaned,"He asked me out of a date. A _date_! God, he is so sexy, smart, funny, hot, nice, decent guy with his bad boy charm!"

Kate laughed at her sisters reaction.

"You love him, don't you?"

"I think I do", Addison turned at Kate, smiling.

"He loves you too, you know? The way he looks at you says all."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent, sister", Kate grinned.

Addison let out a breath,"I hope you are right, because when I have hope because of you and get broken again, you need to repair the damage, do you understand?"

"Understood."

* * *

Smiling, the both sisters stood up and walked out of the One-Call-Room, towards Alexis and Alex who seemed to get along pretty well.

"I think when you two are getting married, Lex would approve Alex as her Uncle Alex", Kate whispered at her sister, who glared at her, what made Kate laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?", Alexis asked, as her Kate and Addison came to stand beside them.

"Nothing", both sisters replied unison, grinning.

Alexis nodded, even when she knew, that something was off.

"Anyway, I need to go seeing a patient. Karev, you stay here with Kate and Alexis okay? When I need you, I'll page", she lowered her voice, before she spoke again,"And the answer to your questions is a yes. Pick me up at eight."

With that, she walked away,smiling.

Alex looked after her, stunned. When he turned to Kate, she smirked knowingly.

He was so busted.

"Alex, when you hurt her, no one will find your body, understood?"

"Understood, Detective. And I need to go and get the test results of your boyfriend. So, when you would excuse me."

"Sure", Kate looked after him, how he hurried away.

"Doctor Karev and Addison are... you know?", Alexis asked Kate in a hushed tone.

"Not yet, honey._ Not yet_. But after the date, I think they will be."

* * *

I think, I will let appear Mark more often. Maybe with Lexie? Because I am huge Mark&Lexie shipper :)  
Mark will act like a overprotective brother/best friend, so no Maddison in here, because I am a huge Addex shipper 3

Sadly Shonda killed of Lexie&Mark and Addison&Alex and she just.. ugh.. NO, I will not go down the road.

Please leave reviews! **Positive&Negative are _VERY_ welcome** :)


End file.
